Justin Hogan
}} Justin Hogan is a very minor character in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. He was a man abducted by the Hebbleskin Gang and attached to an AI backvisor to test its abilities to make him more aggressive. He appears briefly in the 2007 Ciem webcomic, and disappears shortly thereafter. He has yet to appear in any other Gerosha media. Character bio and Justin forced to fight in Ciem, which demonstrates the effectiveness of BrassTex's MechMale mesh both in its original form and with a Musaran-themed re-paint.]] In "Building a Better Centipede Trap," Duke Arfaas and Harga Hebbleskin discuss the issue of how they are going to catch what the believe is "the elusive Gifted Flippo." They also note that there appear to be a lot of Centhuen Prototypes forming a community near Viron University. Having found a man named Justin who is apparently "not able to hurt a fly," Harga tests an aggressive AI backvisor program on him and gives him a prototype suit. They test the AI's ability to enhance Justin's combat ability and aggression levels. However, Justin demonstrates that the AI is only able to make him capable of fighting and following orders. Otherwise, he is a fairly mindless drone taking orders. It is ruled that Justin is horribly inadequate for the type of psycho assassin that Arfaas wants in his employ while taking over Dirbine. He therefore resolves to use Justin to abduct a new test subject capable of more aggression. The Hebbleskins eventually settle on targeting the Weiss clan. However, the most prominent anti-Hebbleskin activist in the Weiss family never had any sons. Her daughters were Dolly and Lindsay Weiss. Lindsay had married Khumar Hamilton, the half-brother of Donte "Emeraldon" McArthur. Dolly, however, had married a man named Jeraime Malestrom. Some careful scouting reveals that all four are at the Malestrom home for Christmas Eve in 2019. In "Corrupting of the Shrew," Arfaas determines to turn Jeraime into his "Musaran," as a "shrew-themed" villain that will wipe out the Centhuen Prototype community and rid the world of any Phexos that are part-centipede transhumans. Justin manages (barely) to abduct Jeraime, though much of the initial sequence of abduction happens offscreen. Khumar escapes by sheer determination, but the girls are taken captive. Due to Justin's lack of focus, dozens of Hebbleskins zero in to carry out the raid. However, only two are shown initially being with Justin during the raid. No sooner is Jeraime attached to the backvisor than he immediately shows signs of increased aggression several-fold. Meethlite scientists test out the difference by having Justin and Jeraime fight each other in their suits. All Meethlites present, especially Harga, are horrified by how efficiently and violently Jeraime murders Justin, as it appeared to take him no time at all. Justin is left bleeding to death on the floor, eventually dragged away and removed from his suit for burial. Spare suits are repainted with the Musaran color scheme, and a helmet is given to protect the backvisor. They decide that Jeraime as Musaran will be their new hitman. Development For the 2007 Ciem webcomic, the Dozerfleet founder wanted to get inventive. L1 the Llama had been a disaster as a villain in both incarnations. There was also no logic behind a llama and a centipede being mortal enemies. It was merely taking advantage of The Sims 2 and all the conveniences in that game. So for the 2007 remake, a new villain was proposed that would appear more threatening. The idea came along after some research to make the new villain shrew-themed. However, there was already a villain named "Shrew" in Marvel Comics. Therefore, the Spanish word musaraña became a base for the new villain. Just as "Ciem" was short for ciempiés, "Musaran" became shorthand for Jeraime's new alter-ego. This created a new problem: there was nothing "shrew-like" to be found anywhere on Mod The Sims that could be used as an outfit. A "shrew-like" outfit would need to be kitbashed together from various other downloads, slightly modified in Body Shop and Photoshop. From there, a Magneto helmet was downloaded and recolored to go with some facepaint to make what would in-Photoshop become the Musaran mask. The body needed to be a full-body suit mesh for Jeraime's Sim to be wrapped in. This led to downloading BrassTex's MechMale Mesh and testing it. Justin Hogan was created with the Tombstone of Life and Death test object; and got to be both a meta and in-universe prototype. Seeing how he looked and moved in the game proved that the "MechMan" suit worked. Therefore, Jeraime's version was repainted to create the Musaran look. See also * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) * Musaran * Hebbleskin Gang External links * Canceled Gerosha Programs art gallery at DeviantArt Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Hebbleskin Gang Category:Characters Category:Dozerfleet supervillains